George Pérez
| birth_place = New York City, New York, U.S. | nationality = American | cartoonist = | area = Writer, penciller, inker | write = | pencil = | ink = | color = | letter = | alias = | notable works = The Avengers Crisis on Infinite Earths New Teen Titans Wonder Woman, vol. 2 | awards = Eagle Award, 1979, 1980, 1986, 2000 Inkpot Award, 1983 Jack Kirby Award, 1985, 1986 | spouse = Carol Flynn }} George Pérez ( ;"Master Comic Book Artist George Perez Interview" born June 9, 1954) "Contributors: George Pérez," The New Teen Titans Archives, Volume 1 (DC Comics, 1999). is a retired American comic book artist and writer,George Perez Formally Retires From Comics whose titles include The Avengers, Teen Titans, and Wonder Woman. Writer Peter David has named Pérez his favorite artistic collaborator.David, Peter (March 7, 2014). "Getting by with a little help from his friends…". peterdavid.net. Reprinted from Comics Buyer's Guide #1383 (May 19, 2000). Early life George Pérez was born in the South Bronx, New York City, on June 9, 1954, to Jorge Guzman Pérez and Luz Maria Izquierdo, who were both from Caguas, Puerto Rico, but who did not meet until approximately 1949 or 1950, after both had settled in New Jersey while searching for job opportunities. They married in October 26, 1954 and subsequently moved to New York, where Jorge worked in the meat packing industry while Luz was a homemaker. George's younger brother David was born May 28, 1955. Both brothers aspired at a young age to be artists. with George Pérez beginning to draw at the age of five. Career Early career Pérez's first involvement with the professional comics industry was as artist Rich Buckler's assistant in 1973, and he made his professional debut in Marvel Comics' Astonishing Tales #25 (Aug. 1974) as penciler of an untitled two-page satire of Buckler's character Deathlok, star of that comic's main feature. Soon Pérez became a Marvel regular, penciling a run of "Sons of the Tiger", a serialized action-adventure strip published in Marvel's long-running Deadly Hands of Kung Fu magazine and authored by Bill Mantlo. He and Mantlo co-created the White Tiger (comics' first Puerto Rican superhero)"Micromails: Meet the Micro-Makers: Bill Mantlo," Micronauts #7 (Marvel Comics, July 1979). a character that soon appeared in Marvel's color comics, most notably the Spider-Man titles. Pérez came to prominence with Marvel's superhero-team comic The Avengers, starting with issue #141. In the 1970s, Pérez illustrated several other Marvel titles, including Creatures on the Loose, featuring the Man-Wolf; The Inhumans; and Fantastic Four. Writer Roy Thomas and Pérez crafted a metafictional story for Fantastic Four #176 (Nov. 1976) in which the Impossible Man visited the offices of Marvel Comics and met numerous comics creators.Sanderson "1970s" in Gilbert (2008), p. 176: "In a venture into metafictional comedy, the mischievous Impossible Man visited the Marvel offices, where he met his creators Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, as well as the collaborators on his current story, writer Roy Thomas and artist George Pérez." Whilst most of Pérez' Fantastic Four issues were written by Roy Thomas or Len Wein, it would be a Fantastic Four Annual where he would have his first major collaboration with writer Marv Wolfman. Pérez drew the first part of writer Jim Shooter's "The Korvac Saga", which featured nearly every Avenger who joined the team up to that point. Sanderson "1970s" in Gilbert (2008), p. 184: "Writer Jim Shooter and artist George Pérez began their saga pitting their seemingly omnipotent villain, Michael Korvac against Earth's Mightiest Heroes in The Avengers #167." Shooter and Pérez introduced the character of Henry Peter Gyrich, the Avengers' liaison to the United States National Security Council in the second chapter of that same storyline. Writer David Michelinie and Pérez created the Taskmaster in The Avengers #195 (May 1980).DeFalco, Tom "1980s" in Gilbert (2008), p. 197: "Created by writer David Michelinie and artist George Pérez, Taskmaster could mimic any physical skill he had ever seen." ''The New Teen Titans'' In 1980, while still drawing The Avengers for Marvel, Pérez began working for their rival DC Comics. Offered the art chores for the launch of The New Teen Titans, written by Wolfman, Pérez' real incentive was the opportunity to draw Justice League of America (an ambition of Pérez's which "seemed like a natural progress from the Avengers").O'Neill, Patrick Daniel. "Career Moves" (Pérez interview), Wizard #35 (July 1994). Long-time Justice League artist Dick Dillin died right around that time, providing an opportunity for Pérez to step in as regular artist. While Pérez's stint on the JLA was popular with fans, his career took off with the New Teen Titans. The New Teen Titans was launched in a special preview in DC Comics Presents #26 (October 1980). This incarnation of the Titans was intended to be DC's answer to Marvel's increasingly popular X-Men comic, and Wolfman and Pérez indeed struck gold.MacDonald, Heidi D. "DC's Titanic Success," The Comics Journal #76 (October 1982), pp. 46–51. A New Teen Titans drug awareness comic book sponsored by the Keebler Company,[http://www.comics.org/issue/85679/ The New Teen Titans (Keebler Company) #1] at the Grand Comics Database and drawn by Pérez was published in cooperation with The President's Drug Awareness Campaign in 1983. In August 1984, a second series of The New Teen Titans was launched by Wolfman and Pérez.Manning "1980s" in Dolan, p. 209: "As one of DC's most popular team books, The New Teen Titans was a natural choice to receive the deluxe paper quality and higher price point of the new Baxter format. With the regular newsstand title having already changed its name to Tales of the Teen Titans with issue #41, the path was clear for a new comic to once again be titled The New Teen Titans. Featuring the trademark writing of Marv Wolfman and the art of George Pérez, this second incarnation was a success from the start, providing readers with the perfect blend of high-quality paper with high-quality storytelling." Moreover, Pérez's facility with layouts, details, and faces improved enormously during his four years on the book, making him one of the most popular artists in comicsRiggenberg, Steven. "An Interview with the Most Popular Artist In Comics," The Comics Journal #79 (January 1983), pp. 72–85.Riggenberg, Steven and Kelvin Nueva. ""An Interview with the Most Popular Artist In Comics: George Pérez Part 2," The Comics Journal #80 (March 1983), pp. 55–68. as evidenced by the numerous industry awards he would receive during this time. (See Awards section below.) ''Crisis on Infinite Earths'' Pérez took a leave of absence from The New Teen Titans in 1984"George Pérez signs contract with DC, Takes leave of absence from Titans," The Comics Journal #92 (August 1984), p. 16. to focus on his next project with Marv Wolfman, DC's 1985 50th-anniversary event, Crisis on Infinite Earths. Crisis purportedly featured every single character DC owned, in a story which radically restructured the DC universe's continuity.Manning "1980s" in Dolan, p. 213 "Comics didn't get any bigger than this. Crisis on Infinite Earths was a landmark limited series that redefined a universe. It was a twelve-issue maxiseries starring nearly every character in DC Comics fifty-year history and written and drawn by two of the industry's biggest name creative talents – writer Marv Wolfman and artist George Pérez." Pérez was inked on the series by Dick Giordano, Mike DeCarlo, and Jerry Ordway.[http://www.comics.org/series/2973/ Crisis on Infinite Earths] at the Grand Comics Database After Crisis, Pérez inked the final issue of Superman (issue #423) in September 1986, over Curt Swan's pencils for part one of the two-part story "Whatever Happened to the Man of Tomorrow?" by writer Alan Moore. The following month, Pérez was one of the artists on Batman #400 (October 1986)Manning "1980s" in Dolan, p. 221 "Batman celebrated the 400th issue of his self-titled comic with a blockbuster featuring dozens of famous comic book creators and nearly as many infamous villains. Written by Doug Moench, with an introduction by novelist Stephen King...was drawn by George Pérez, Bill Sienkiewicz, Arthur Adams, Joe Kubert, Brian Bolland, and others." Wolfman and Pérez teamed again to produce the History of the DC Universe limited series to summarize the company's new history.Manning "1980s" in Dolan, p. 220: "In an effort to organize the status quo of the DC Universe after the events of the Crisis on Infinite Earths maxiseries, artist George Pérez and writer Marv Wolfman collaborated on a two-part prestige-format history of the DCU." Pérez drew the cover for the DC Heroes roleplaying game (1985) from Mayfair Games as well as the cover for the fourth edition of the Champions roleplaying game (1989) from Hero Games. ''Wonder Woman'' Wonder Woman was rebooted in 1987. Writer Greg Potter spent several months working with editor Janice Race . on new concepts for the character, before being joined by Pérez. Inspired by John Byrne and Frank Miller's work on refashioning Superman and Batman, Pérez came in as the plotter and penciler of Wonder Woman. The relaunch tied the character more closely to the Greek godsManning "1980s" in Dolan, p. 227: "With the help of Pérez's meticulous pencils, as well as his guidance as co-plotter, Wonder Woman was thrust further into the realm of Greek mythology than she'd ever been before." and jettisoned many of the extraneous elements of her history. . Pérez at first worked with Potter . and Len Wein . on the stories, but eventually took over the full scripting chores. Later, Mindy Newell joined Pérez as co-writer for nearly a year. . While not as popular as either Titans or Crisis, the series was a very successful relaunch of one of DC's flagship characters. Pérez would work on the title for five years, leaving as artist after issue #24, but remaining as writer up to issue #62, leaving in 1992. In 2001, Pérez returned to the character, co-writing a two-part story in issues #168–169 with writer/artist Phil Jimenez. Pérez drew the cover for Wonder Woman #600 (Aug. 2010) as well as some interior art. For the successful 2017 Wonder Woman feature film, director Patty Jenkins would credit Pérez's work on the title character as a major influence, on par with the work of the original creator, William Moulton Marston. ''The New Titans'' Pérez returned as co-plotter/penciller of The New Teen Titans with issue #50 (Dec. 1988), the series being renamed to The New Titans. Issue #50 tells a new origin story for Wonder Girl, her link to Wonder Woman having been severed due to retcons in Crisis on Infinite Earths. Pérez remained as penciller with the book through to issue #55, 57 and 60, while only providing layouts for issues 58–59, and 61, with artist Tom Grummett finishing pencils and Bob McLeod as inker. The "A Lonely Place of Dying" storyline crossed over with the Batman title and introduced Tim Drake as the new Robin.Manning "1980s" in Dolan, p. 241: "With the pencils of George Pérez, Jim Aparo, and Tom Grummett, Marv Wolfman concocted the five-issue 'A Lonely Place of Dying'... In it, Tim Drake... earned his place as the new Robin." Pérez remained as inker for the cover art to issues #62–67 and co-plotted the stories for #66–67 before departing from the Titans series once again. Superman Pérez would be involved with Superman in various times over his career. In Action Comics #544 (June 1983), he designed Lex Luthor's trademark battlesuit. These new designs for the villain were featured as part of the licensed action figure toyline the Super Powers Collection and remain in use in today's DC Comics continuity. Pérez pencilled DC Comics Presents #61 (Sept. 1983) which featured a Superman/OMAC team-up. A few years later, Pérez inked John Byrne's pencils for the Superman/Wonder Woman story in Action Comics #600 (March 1988). He drew portions of Action Comics Annual #2 (1989) before taking over the title with issue #643 (July 1989). His work duties on Action Comics would change from writer/penciller, to co-writer/breakdowns, to providing breakdowns, with writer Roger Stern scripting stories and artists Brett Breeding and Kerry Gammill provided finishing art, while Pérez drew all covers during his run on the title, with the exception for issue #646 with interior pencils by Keith Giffen. Pérez briefly wrote Adventures of Superman, providing plots for issues #457–59 (Aug. 1989 – Oct. 1989), and inks for issue #461 (Dec. 1989). Due to an already heavy workload while doing both Wonder Woman and Superman at the same time, he left Action Comics with issue #652 (April 1990). ''War of the Gods'' / Infinity Gauntlet It was during this run in 1991 that Pérez encountered problems working with DC. Pérez has stated that since the storyline's inception, which ran through the Wonder Woman comic and crossed over into others, he had trouble writing the War of the Gods storyline, mostly due to editorial problems.O'Neil, Patrick Daniel [http://vu.morrissey-solo.com/moz/perez/info/ci104.htm David Anthony Kraft's Comics Interview #104 (Winter 1991)] pp. 21–35. Cover title: "Pérez Quits DC!" Pérez felt that DC was not doing enough to celebrate Wonder Woman's 50-year anniversary. To make matters worse in his eyes, DC did not place War of the Gods in newsstand distribution, which meant that the comic book could only be found in comics specialty shops. Pérez had built up a plot to marry the characters Steve Trevor and Etta Candy in his final issue. When he discovered that DC editors had decided to not only pass the Wonder Woman title's writing to William Messner-Loebs and have Messner-Loebs write the final wedding scene, Pérez quit the title and separated himself from DC for several years. In 1992, he was guest inker on Deathstroke the Terminator issues #10–11. Also in 1991, Pérez signed on to pencil the six-issue limited series Infinity Gauntlet for Marvel Comics, which was written by Jim Starlin.Manning, Matthew K. "1990s" in Gilbert (2008), p. 254: "Written by Jim Starlin, and with pencils by George Pérez and Ron Lim, The Infinity Gauntlet was born." However, due to the turbulence happening concurrently with War of the Gods, this was a very stressful personal period for Pérez, and he was not able to finish penciling the entire run of Infinity Gauntlet, leaving the project part way through issue #4. The Infinity Gauntlet editorial team decided to find a replacement artist to finish the miniseries, and Ron Lim was the artist chosen (although Pérez offered to remain on as the inker over Lim's cover art for the remainder of the miniseries). Because of the debacles over War of the Gods and The Infinity Gauntlet, Pérez began to gain a reputation as a creator who could not finish projects as planned. Furthering that impression, he worked with independent comic book publishers Malibu Comics, drawing Break-Thru and Ultraforce (both titles were part of Malibu's Ultraverse imprint), and then working at Tekno Comix drawing I-Bots. However, despite being paid well by both publishers, he had no enthusiasm drawing the characters, and lost interest in drawing the titles. 1990s and return to The Avengers and Pérez]] In the 1990s, Pérez left the spotlight, although he worked on several projects, including working on the Jurassic Park comic book adaptation of the movie for Topps Comics in 1993, adapted by Walt Simonson and pencilled by Gil Kane, with Pérez as inker, but most notably at Marvel Comics with Sachs and Violens and Hulk: Future Imperfect, both written by Peter David. David has named Pérez his favorite artistic collaborator, and one of the three artists whose art has mostly closely matched the visuals he conceived when writing a comic book script (the others being Leonard Kirk and Dale Keown). Pérez returned to DC Comics in October 1996 for another incarnation of the Teen Titans. Teen Titans vol. 2 was written and penciled by Dan Jurgens, with Pérez as inker for the first 15 issues of its twenty four-issue run. The series ended in September 1998. Pérez had a stint as writer of Silver Surfer vol. 2 #111–123 (December 1995 – December 1996). He would also write the crossover special Silver Surfer/Superman in 1996. Pérez finally returned to a major ongoing title for the third series of The Avengers, written by Kurt Busiek,Manning "1990s" in Gilbert (2008), p. 289: "At the top of Marvel's short list of dream artists for the Heroes Return project was George Pérez...But when asked to both write and draw the title, Pérez declined the invitation, stating he would rather just pencil the book...He did, however, suggest a writer that he wanted to work with — Kurt Busiek." where he remained for nearly three years, again receiving critical and fan acclaim for his polished and dynamic art. After leaving the series, he and Busiek produced the long-awaited JLA/Avengers inter-company crossover, which saw print in late 2003.Cowsill, Alan "2000s" in Dolan, p. 311 "[JLA/Avengers] was an event that...proved to be one of the biggest and best of the DC and Marvel crossovers, incorporating many of the two companies' greatest heroes and villains." A JLA/Avengers crossover was to have been published in the 1980s, but differences between DC and Marvel forced the comic to be canceled. As the artist on the story, Pérez had drawn approximately 21 pages of the original crossover, which were not published until the 2004 hardcover edition of JLA/Avengers: The Collector's Edition.JLA/Avengers: The Collector's Edition (DC Comics, 2004) Gorilla Comics and CrossGen Pérez has one creator-owned comic, the unfinished Crimson Plague. A science fiction story about an alien with ultra-toxic blood, the first issue was published in 1997 by the now defunct Event Comics. In June 2000, the original first issue was re-published by Gorilla Comics with additional material and pages, with a follow-up issue published in September 2000. Due to the extreme high costs of being a self publisher, which ended up being a financial burden and putting himself in major debt, Pérez ended Crimson Plague a second time and it is unknown if he intends to do anything else with the comic. George Pérez Storyteller includes artwork from the unpublished third issue of Crimson Plague. Pérez worked for CrossGen early in the new century. He penciled four issues of CrossGen Chronicles.CrossGen Chronicles #25 (March 2001 – December 2001) His main project for the company was penciling Solus.Solus #1–4 (April 2003 – July 2003) and #6 (Sept. 2003) Although intended to be an ongoing series, it only lasted for eight issues before it was canceled due to CrossGen's bankruptcy. Return to DC In May 2006, Pérez illustrated the cover art to one of the alternative covers to the direct market release of the annual Official Overstreet Comic Book Price Guide (36th edition) featuring Wonder Woman. He was guest artist for an issue of JSA #82 (April 2006) and was cover artist from issues #82–87. He drew the first ten issues of DC's The Brave and the Bold (vol. 2, 2007–2010) with writer Mark Waid.Cowsill "2000s" in Dolan, p. 329 "Writer Mark Waid and artist George Pérez teamed up to relaunch one of DC's best-loved titles, The Brave and the Bold." Pérez worked on Infinite Crisis, the follow-up to Crisis on Infinite Earths, as a fill in artist. He worked on Final Crisis: Legion of 3 Worlds in 2008–2009, thus contributing to every chapter of DC's Crisis trilogy. He is also working with Marv Wolfman on a direct-to-DVD movie adaptation of the "Judas Contract" story arc from Teen Titans, which has been scheduled for release in 2017. He is a co-chairman of the board of the comic industry charity The Hero Initiative"Guests of Honor," New York Comic-Con #4 program booklet (Reed Exhibitions, 2009), p. 12. and serves on its Disbursement Committee. In 2005, an animated version of Pérez made a cameo appearance in the Teen Titans animated series episode titled "Go", which was an adaptation of The New Teen Titans #1. In the episode "For Real" André LeBlanc attacks a bank called "Bank of Pérez". In City of Heroes, a Massively Multiplayer Online RPG about superheroes, an entire zone within the game (Pérez Park) is named after him. The New 52 In September 2011, DC launched a new Superman series written by Pérez, who also provided breakdowns and cover art, with interior art by Jesús Merino and Nicola Scott. Pérez remained until issue #6. The New Teen Titans: Games hardcover graphic novel was published the same month reuniting the creative team of Wolfman and Pérez. He was the inker of the new Green Arrow series, also launched in the same timeframe, over artist Dan Jurgens' pencils, reuniting the mid-1990s Teen Titans art team. Pérez and Kevin Maguire were alternating artists on a Worlds' Finest revival written by Paul Levitz. In July 2012, Pérez explained his departure from Superman as a reaction to the level of editorial oversight he experienced. This included inconsistent reasons given for rewrites of his material, the inability of editors to explain to him basic aspects of the New 52 Superman's status quo (such as whether his adoptive parents were still alive), and restrictions imposed by having to be consistent with Action Comics, which is set five years earlier than Superman, a situation complicated by the fact that Action writer Grant Morrison was not forthcoming about his plans. Sirens From September 2014 to December 2016, Pérez wrote and drew six issues of his own creation Sirens, published by BOOM! Studios. It is a science fiction miniseries dedicated to a group of women with extraordinary powers, who fight against evil across time and space. Personal life Pérez is married to Carol Flynn. He has no children. He has a brother, David, and a niece and nephew.Pacesetter: the George Perez Magazine #4 He is diabetic, and has undergone surgery for diabetic retinopathy. In May 2017, Pérez was admitted to a hospital with chest pains and was diagnosed as having had a heart attack while travelling to New Jersey for a convention. He was subsequently released from the hospital after having a coronary stent fitted. Awards Pérez won a 1979 Eagle Award (with Jim Shooter, Sal Buscema, and David Wenzel) for Best Continued Story for his work on The Avengers #167–168 and 170–177. In 1980 he won the Eagle Award for Best Comicbook Cover for Avengers #185. He won the Eagle Award for Favourite Artist (penciller) in 1986. Pérez received an Inkpot Award in 1983. In 1985, DC Comics named Pérez as one of the honorees in the company's 50th anniversary publication Fifty Who Made DC Great. His work (with that of Marv Wolfman and Romeo Tanghal), earned The New Teen Titans #50 a nomination for the 1985 Jack Kirby Award for Best Single Issue. His collaboration with Wolfman earned Crisis on Infinite Earths the 1985 and 1986 Jack Kirby Awards for Best Finite Series. Pérez has won several Comics Buyer's Guide Fan Awards.Comics Buyer's Guide 1996 Annual. Iola, Wisconsin: Krause Publications 1995 pp. 30–31 He won the "Favorite Artist" award in 1983 and 1985 and "Favorite Penciler" in 1987. In addition, he won the "Favorite Cover Artist" award three consecutive years 1985–1987. Pérez worked on several stories which won the CBG award for "Favorite Comic-Book Story": *1984 "The Judas Contract" in Tales of the Teen Titans #42–44 and Annual #3 *1985 "Beyond the Silent Night" in Crisis on Infinite Earths #7 *1989 "A Lonely Place of Dying" in Batman #440–442 and The New Titans #60–61 Crisis on Infinite Earths won the award for "Favorite Limited Series" in 1985. Bibliography Interiors Pencil art in all cases, except where noted: BOOM! Studios *''Sirens'', miniseries, #1–6 (2014–2016) DC Comics *''52'' #25 (Nightwing backup story) (2006) *''Action Comics'' #643–645 (full pencils); #647–652 (layouts only, Kerry Gammill pencils) (1989–90) *''Action Comics Annual'' #2 (inks over Mike Mignola, among other artists) (1989) *''Adventures of Superman'' #461 (inks over Dan Jurgens) (1989) *''All-Star Squadron Annual'' #3 (among other artists) (1984) *''Batman'' #400 (among other artists) (1986) *''The Brave and the Bold, vol. 2, #1–10 (2007–08) *Crisis on Infinite Earths'' #1–12 (1985–86) *''DC Comics Presents'' (New Teen Titans preview story) #26; (Superman and Omac) #61 (1980–83) *''DC Universe'' #0 (among other artists) (2008) *''DC Universe: Legacies'' #5–6 (2010) *''Deathstroke the Terminator'' #10–11 (inks over Art Nichols) (1992) *''The Flash'' (Firestorm backup stories) #289–293 (1980–81) *''Heroes Against Hunger'' (among other artists) (1986) *''Final Crisis: Legion of 3 Worlds, miniseries, #1–5 (2008–09) *History of the DC Universe'' #1–2 (1987) *''Infinite Crisis, miniseries, #3–4, 6–7 (among other artists; 2006) *Justice League of America, #184–186, 192–197, 200 (1980–82) *''Justice League of America, vol. 2, #0 (among other artists; 2006) *''Justice Society of America, vol. 2, #82 (2006) *''Justice Society of America, vol. 3, #50 (among other artists) (2011) *''New Teen Titans, (title then changes to ''Tales of the Teen Titans) #1–4, 6–34, 37–50; Annual #1–3 (1980–85) *''New Teen Titans'', vol. 2 (then New Titans) #1–5 (1984–85); #50–55, 57–61 (1988–89) *''New Teen Titans: The Drug Awareness'' (1983) *''New Teen Titans: Games'', graphic novel (2011) *''Secret Origins'' vol. 2 (Robin) #50 (1990) *''Secret Origins Annual'' #3 (writer/artist/inker, among other artists/cover art) (1989) *''Secret Seven'', miniseries, #1 (2011) *''Supergirl, vol. 6, #8 (2012) *''Supergirl Annual #1 (inks over Dick Giordano) (1996) *''Superman'' #423 ("Whatever Happened to the Man of Tomorrow?" story –part one) (inks over Curt Swan) (1986) *''Superman'', vol. 3, #1–6 (2011–12) (writer, layout breakdowns, and cover artist) *''Tales of the New Teen Titans'', miniseries, #1–4 (1982) *''The Titans'' #25 (five pages, among other artists) (2001) *''Teen Titans, vol. 2, #1–15 (inks over Dan Jurgens) (1996–97) *''Teen Titans, vol. 3, #50 (among other artists) (2007) *''T.H.U.N.D.E.R. Agents'' #4 (with Cafu) (2011) *''Wonder Woman, #600 (among other artists) (2010) *''Wonder Woman, vol. 2, #1–24 (writer/pencils), #25–62 (writer), Annual #1 (writer/pencils, among other artists) (1987–92) *''War of the Gods, miniseries, #1–4 (1991) *Worlds' Finest'' #1–7 (with Kevin Maguire), #8–9 (with Cafú) (2012–13) *''World's Finest Comics'' (Teen Titans) #300 (1984) Image Comics *''Crimson Plague'' #1–2 (2000) *''Witchblade'' #92 (two pages, among other artists) (2005) Marvel Comics *''Astonishing Tales'' (Deathlok #25 (1974) *''The Avengers'' #141–144, 147–151, 154, 155, 160–162, 167, 168, 170, 171, 194–196, 198–202; Annual #6, 8 (1975–80) *''The Avengers'' vol. 3 #1–15, 18–25, 27–34 (1998–2000) *''Bizarre Adventures'' (Iceman) #27 (1981) *''Creatures on the Loose'' (Man-Wolf) #33–37 (1975) *''Deadly Hands of Kung Fu'' (Sons of the Tiger) #6–14, 16–17, 19–21, 30 (1974–76) *''Fantastic Four'' #164–167, 170–172, 176–178, 184–188, 191–192, Annual #14–15 (1975–80) *''The Incredible Hulk'' #435 (with Bruce Jensen) (1995) *''Hulk: Future Imperfect'', miniseries, #1–2 (1992–93) *''Infinity Gauntlet, six-issue miniseries, #1–3 (full pencils); #4 (with Ron Lim) (1991) *Inhumans'' #1–4, 8 (1975–76) *''Logan's Run'' #1–5 (1977) *''Luke Cage, Power Man'' #27 (1975) *''Marvel Comics Super Special'' #4 (1978) *''Marvel Fanfare'' (Black Widow) #10–13 (1983–84) *''Marvel Premiere'' (Man-Wolf) #45–46 (1978–79) *''Marvel Preview'' #20 (1980) *''Marvel Two-in-One'' #56–58, 60, 64–65 (1979–80) *''Monsters Unleashed'' (Gullivar Jones) #8 (1974) *''Sachs and Violens, miniseries, #1–4 (1994) *Silver Surfer'' vol. 3 #111–123 (1995–96) (writer) *''Thunderbolts Annual 1997'' (three pages, among other artists) (1997) *''Ultraforce/Avengers'' (1995) *''Unknown Worlds of Science Fiction'' #2–3 (1975) *''What If'' (Nova) #15 (1977) *''X-Men Annual'' #3 (1979) DC Comics and Marvel Comics together *''JLA/Avengers, miniseries, #1–4 (2003) Covers only DC Comics *Action Comics'' #529, 602, 643–652 (1982–90) *''Adventure Comics'' #484–486, 490 (1981–82) *''Amethyst, Princess of Gemworld'' #5–11 (1983–84) *''Batman'' #436–442 (1989) *''Batman and the Outsiders'' #5 (1983) *''Best of DC Blue Ribbon Digest'' #17–18, 21–24, 35, 50, 61, 69 (1981–86) *''Blackest Night: Titans'', miniseries, #3 (2009) *''DC Special Blue Ribbon Digest'' #19 (1982) *''DC Comics Presents'' #38, 94 (1981–86) *''The Flash'' vol. 2 #15–17 (cover artist), Annual #2 (cover art inker only) (1988) *''Green Lantern'' #132, 141–144 (1980–81) *''Infinite Crisis'' #1–7 (variant covers; 2005–06) *''JSA'' #82–87 (2006) *''Justice League of America'' #201–205, 207–209, 212–215, 217–220 (1982–83) *''Justice Leagues of: **''JL?'' (2001) **''Aliens'' (2001) **''Amazons'' (2001) **''Arkham'' (2001) **''Atlantis'' (2001) **''JLA'' (2001) *''Legion of Super-Heroes'' #268, 277–281, 300 (1980–83) *''New Teen Titans'' #5 (1981) *''Secret Origins'' Annual #3 (cover art) (1989) *''Superman'' #364 (1981) *''Teen Titans Spotlight'' #1, 19 (1986–88) *''Wonder Woman'' #283–284 (1981), #300 (b&w illustration on inside front cover) (1983) *''Wonder Woman'', vol. 2, #25–32, 45–60, 120, Annual #2 (1988–97) *''World's Finest Comics'' #271, 276–278 (1981–82) Marvel Comics *''The Avengers'' #163–166, 172–174, 181, 183–185, 191–192 (1977–80) *''Captain America'' #243, 246 (1980) *''Defenders'' #51, 53, 54, 59, 64 (1977–78) *''Fantastic Four'' #183, 194–197 (1977–78) *''FOOM'' #19 (1977) – wraparound Defenders cover *''Iron Man'' #102, 103 (1977) *''Man Called Nova'' #14 (1977) *''Marvel Holiday Special'' #1 (1994) *''Marvel Team-Up'' #65 (1978) *''Marvel Two-in-One'' #32–33, 42, 50–52, 54, 61–63, 66, 75 (1977–81) *''Mighty Mouse'' #4 (1991) *''Ultraforce/Avengers: Prelude'' (1995) *''X-51'' #5 (1999) *''X-Men'' #112, 128 (1979) DC Comics and Marvel Comics together *''Crossover Classics: The Marvel/DC Collection Vol. 1'' TPB (1991) ;Notes See also *List of Puerto Rican writers *List of Puerto Ricans *Puerto Rican literature References External links * * "DC Profiles #80: George Pérez at the Grand Comics Database * * * George Pérez at Mike's Amazing World of Comics * George Pérez at the Unofficial Handbook of Marvel Comics Creators * Video interview with George Pérez by Galacticast * Interview with George Pérez on (re)Search my Trash Category:1954 births Category:American comics artists Category:American comics writers Category:American writers Category:American people of Puerto Rican descent Category:Bob Clampett Humanitarian Award winners Category:Inkpot Award winners Category:Living people Category:DC Comics people Category:Marvel Comics people Category:People from the Bronx Category:Role-playing game artists